Whats this?
by inuyashalover8996
Summary: Sorry i am really bad at summarys but read to find out. Main couple is Sesskags.Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of Inuyasha**

**Sess/Kags Inu/Kik Mir/San**

* * *

**Characters Profiles:)**

**Boys:**

Sesshomaru is 19 years old. He is Inuyasha older half brother. He know as Prince Sesshomaru of the Western lands, also first in line for the throne He is holder of the two swords called,Tensaiga and Tokigen.

Inuyasha is a 18 year old inu-hanyou. He has an older half brother, Sesshomaru. He is known as Prince Inuyasha of the western lands. Also is second in line for the throne, if something were to happen to sesshomaru is the only way he gets the lands. Inuyasha is the holder of the sword Tetsusaiga.

Miroku is 16 and lives with inuyuasha and sesshomaru. He fammily was very close with inutashio. Once his parnets where killed, inuyasha family took him in as in one of there own. So people call him Prince Mirouku. But he is not in line for the throne, Unless something happens to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He was tought to fight with a sword but his has not speacil powers to. He is also an inu-hanyou. Once he finds a mate he will take his right full place as ruler of the southern lands.

Kouga is a wolf youkia. He is prince of the eastern lands. He is very fasinated with Kagome and her sisters. He is suppose to mate with Ayume. but he does not want her want one off the Northern lands princess.

* * *

**Girls:**

Kagome is a 19 year old princess of the northern lands. Kagome is known as Princess Kagome. She is also a miko but an inu-youkai. Her mother is a hanyou/miko and her father was a inu-youkia. So Kagome got her mothers Miko powers. Kagome fights with a bow and arrow, and a sword named Yoru-Yami. (Means Nights Darknes) Kagome is known as Princess Kagome. She is very respectful to her severents and people around her. Also one of three sisters, (she has a twin and another). Since Kikyo was born first Kagome does not get to rule the Northern lands unless something happens to kikyo.

Kikyo is also 19 years old and is princess on the northern lands. She is also a miko but an inu-youkai at the same time. She Also got her mothers powers. Kikyo is Kagomes twin sister. She fight s with bow and arrows, also a sword. Her sowrd is called Tsukihi-Yami(Means Days Darkness). Her and Kagoem are very similier, they both like to be in there training room that ins next to there room. But since Kikyo was born first she get the lands.

Sango is 16 years old she is Princess of the northern lands. She in not like her twin sisters she is an inu-hanyou and has very little miko powers. She fights with a sword. (Yes in my story she does not have her Hiraikotsu) Her sword is called Boufuu-Yami. (Storms Darkness). She trains with her sisters in her sisters training room. She has one but chooses to not use it. She only uses it when her sisters are busy using there to get ready for a fight or they ask her to stay away.

* * *

Plot: Kouga is tired of not getting what he wants. so instead he decides to take what her wants and dose not care about the punishments. Over that past couple of months he has been after Kagome and Sango. So when he kidnaps them it is easy to do it with out getting caught. But what he was not aware of was that Kagome was tell her sister Kikyo ever thing. She was passing to news on to there mates-to-be. They come and save her but now whats happening. Read to find out.

* * *

**Sorry i am not going to write the first chapter right away. I am in the middle of moving thing for my mother and she needs my help i hope to have Chapter one: Getting ready for the news up soon. I plan to have it up by next week if not the week after that. I plan to get a new chapter up every two weeks at the lasted. So please stay with me, Also i if you have any ideas for characters, names for parents (Kagome, Sango and Kikyo's mom and dad.) or just want me to add something to a profile already made please let me now and i will add that idea, name, ect. But if you want me to add a character you have two weeks to let me now, and give me the information about that person. Thank you very much and i can't to hear what you people have to say. :)**


	2. Chapter one: Getting ready for the new

**Sorry i did not update when i said i was, I was having problems updating. Please forgive me..**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. HEHE Wish i did...:)**

**Chapter one:**

**Kagome's room**:

* * *

Kagome had just woken up to the sound of the maid coming. "Sora would you please get me my training gear?" Kagome asked the maid. Her and her twin sister shared the maids that they had. Sora was there head maid, and the only one that would enter the room while they were sleeping. "Yes, Princess Kagome. What color would you like? Blue? Green? Pink? They are the only ones that are clean at the moment." Sora asked as she walked over to the bed while Kagome made her way over to the nightstand.

She sat down and started to brush her hair. " I think I will wear the blue one, if you don't mind." She said as she finished brushing her long black hair that had a brown tint to it.

"Okay." Sora said as she walked over to the cloest. She walked all the way to the back to wear Kagome's gear was. She graped the blue on off the self. She held up the outfit to make sure it was okay. It was black with blue shoulder, knee, elbow, lower stomach padding. the fabric that held the knee, shoulder and elbow were a sky blue, and the fabric that went across her lower front was grey. She walked out of the cloest as Kagome was getting her sword, Yoru-Yami .

"Thank you Sora." She as she took the out fit and walked out of the door.

She walked into the larger sitting area that had two desk. One for Kagome to do her work the other for Kikyo to do her work. To the left of the room was a door, that was there training room and to the right of the room was another door, that one lead to the hotsprings. She first walked over to her desk to she that she had a note saying to meat her mother and father in the throne room in three hours.

"Sora." Kagome said as she saw her about to walk in to her sisters room. "Please tell her to meet me when she has woken up." Kagome said not turning around.

"Will do my lady." Sora answered walking in to Kikyo's room. Kagome walked over to the hotsprings. She wlked over to her table and started to get ready to take her morning bath.

**Kikyo's room:**

Sor had just walked in, " it is time to wake up." She siad as she walked. But what she did not know was that Kikyo was up.

"Thank you, Sora. I am awake." She said as she got out of the bed, so that Sora could make the bed.

"Sora before you make the bed can you go get me my.." Kikyo puased to think for a minute.

"Princess Kagome is wearing the blue would you like the blue one as well? Or would you like the red one?" Sora asked as if she was reading Kikyo.

"Yes i would. If you dont mind." Kikyo said as she walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair. Then she put it her hair so it would not get wet will she soaked in the hotsprings. Sora turned around to walk to the door. Sora was waiting just like she was for Kagome. Kikyo did the same think that Kagome did. Then in to the hot springs.

**Sangos Room:**

Sango was already up when her head maid came in. Since sango was a morning person she was alwas up when Kim can in the room. "Good morning, Miss. Sango."Kim said as she made the bed. "Sango your mother and father would like to see you in the throne room in one hour." Kim spoke. Kim and Sango were best friends from the day that Kim was hired as head maid.

"Thank you " Sango said. She got her cloths and walked over to her hotsprings. Once she was done she walked over to her sisters room and in to the dojo to find that Kagome and Kikyo we practicing with there trainers. Sango walked over to the ematy bench and started to strech. "Good morning Princess Sango." her trainer said. Kagome and Kikyo looked at Sango. "Good morning sister." They said in unison.

Sango turned to them to let them. "Good morning Kagome, Kikyo." When she said her sisters names she turned to them and bowed her head. In a sigh of respect. Then turned to her tranier. "Good morning Akio." She said. "Shall we start." She said. " Yes now go run the dojo ten times then be ready to fight." Akio said.

* * *

**In the Western lands.**

**Inuyasha Room.**

Inuyasha was just watching the ceiling waiting to be called down/ All he could think about was him going to get to mate one of the northern princess. He had meet them once before and knew what one he convercation that he had early that day with his parents and brothers had early that day.

**Flashback to early**

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru" A green looking toad named Jaken yelled. He was head of the staff that surved the brothers.

Inuyasha and Miroku were the first to come out of the room they shared, they were grumbling under there breath.

"What do you want Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his normally cold voice. Sesshomarus room was three doors down from Inuyasha and Mirokus room.

"Your mother and father would like to speak to you after you get washed and dressed."He said as he turned and left.

After cleaning up and dressing

_**(Sorry to lazy to write all that.)**_

"Good morning Mother Father." They all said as they walked in. Miroku had learned to call them that when he moved in here 11 years ago. That year he talked to no one. Sesshomaru any calls he mother because he lost his at a young age.

"Good morning, Darlings."answerd their mother.

We have something very important to talk about with you guys. Now you all now that Miroku is prince of the Southern lands and need to take a mate so that he can become a lord before some one else takes it. And as for you Sesshomaru

you too need a mate so you can take over these lands. Now Inuyasha you will help run the land that your mate is princess to. Now Sesshomaru you are mating Kagome Princess of the Northern lands, Inuyasha you are mating her twin sister Kikyo, also princess of the Northern lands. Also Kikyo was born first so you will help her run her lands. Ohh and the twins are full Inu youkia. Now for you Miroku you will be mating there younger sister she is an Inu hanyou. Her name is Sango, She will help you run your lands. Now Kikyo and Kagome have demon and Miko powers. Sango on the other hand has some but not much her demon blood is more controlling even if she is only half." He said looking at their faces. Inuyasha was not to happy about have his father tell him who was to mate. Miroku was just happy that he was getting his lands back. Sesshomaru you could not tell at all. He never showed emotion around people.

"How long are we staying? And when are we leaveing?" He asked in a cold tone but you could tell he was happy..

'I knew he would be happy with that.' Inutashio thought looking at his oldest son. "You will be leaving in one hour and should be there before night fall." He pause to make sure that they understood. "Now you all will be stay for different time periods. Inuyasha is moving in. Sesshomaru and Miroku are only staying for a couple of months or at least till they have the party for Kikyo and Inuyasha becoming Lord and Lady of the Northern lands. Sesshoaru as soon as you get back you have five days to get ready for another party. This one your two brothers and sister-in-las will be coming to celebrate you and Kagome as New Lord and Lady of the Western lands." He puased and looked at Miroku. "Now Miroku you need to also have a party for you and Sango. I don't now when you do it, that is up to you since it is your lands so i have no saw in it. Unless you wish to do it here then I do." He said and Miroku shook his head in understand meant.

"My boys are all grown up..." There mother started to cry."I never thought that i would see this day..." she added.

Inuyasha looked at his mother. "Dont cry mom." He said as he ran up to her to hug her, Miroku following suit. Sesshomaru just stood there and looked at his father.

"May we go pack?" He asked in a cold but yet happy voice.

"Yes you are dismissed." His father said.

**Sesshomaru's room**

I never thought that this would be happening i get to mate my one love. Ha i told her that she would be mine.

**(Sesshomaru's Beast: **_**Blahh**_** Sesshomaru Normal: blahh)**

_**We finally get to mate out love.**_

**Yes we do now shut up so i can finish packing.**

_**You should learn to calm down.**_

**Go away. **With that said he pushed his beast to the back of his mind so her could finish packing

* * *

**With the girls**

They were racing down the hallway to where parents were. Sango was losing with Kagome and Kikyo is front. Sango reach out to grab their tails to slow them done but they knew what she was going to pull. So when sango got a hold of there tails they sent out some of there miko powers.

"OWWW!" Sango exclaimed. What was that for?" Sango asked running and still holding her hand hands.

"That young sister was for trying to hold out tails." Kikiyo and Kagome said as they turn to face Sango while they ran backwards. Sango noted that they had to slow down so she speed up.

"Well if you guys don't run backwards you could win." Sango said as she opened the door to the throne room.

**(Kagome: blahhh, Kikyo:**_**blahhh**_**.. Talking through there connections.)**

**"That little brat." **Kagome said. **"I cant believe she did that."**

_**" Its okay Kagome..." **_Kikyo was not able to finish because Kagome interupted her.

**"I don't tell me it is alright. She cheated."** Kagome screamed at Kikyo.

_**" Stop yelling in my head." **_Kikyo hated it when she did that. _**"Also it is alright beacuse we will get her back."**_

"**Sorry Kikyo. But how are we going to get her back."** Kagome asked very

_**"I will tell you later. Right now listen to mom and dad." **_Kikyo said as she cut off the connection. "Good morning mother and father. How are you?" Kikyo asked.

"Good morning mother," Kagome said bowing to her mother. "Father" She bowed to her father. "You wanted to see us."

"Yes since we did. You three ladies will be mating the sons of the western lands"

"What!" They all yelled.

"Please calm down children. Now you three will mate them o if and or buts about it. Now Kagome you will be mating Sesshomaru. Also you will be helping him run the lands. Kikyo you will be mating Inuyasha and he will help you run these lands. Sango you will be mating Miroku. Now Sango Miroku is prince of the Southern lands and needs a mate so he does not lose his lands. Do you all understand they should be here in and an half hour maybe sooner." He said he could tell that Kagome was happy. She loved Sesshomaru ever since they meet. Kikyo you could not tell.

"Where will they be staying." Sango asked.

"They will be sleeping in your rooms and will leave as soon as Kikyo and Inuyasha have mated and have been givin the title of lord and lady of these lands." There mother said. **(Still have no names ]: help!)**

* * *

**After the boys arrive.**

"SANGO, KIKYO, KAGOME. THERE HERE." yelled their father.

With in a flash Kagome was there, then Kikyo, and lastly was Sango.

Kagome say Sesshomru and could not help but blush.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I think we will be leaving now. Come now honey." With the ladies mother and father left.

"So let me guess only one of you is full demon. The other two are half demon." Sango said.

"Yup you got that right." Said Inuyasha looking at the twins.

"Well i guess i will introdue us," Said Kikyo. "Well As you can tell this is my twin Kagome,"

"And that is my twin KIkyo." Kagome finished her statement.

"And that right there is our younger sister Sango" They said in unision.

'Wow' thought all of the boys. 'They must think alike if they can finish each other statement and talk together as one.'

"Well I am Sesshomaru the oldest and the full demon. That" Pointing to Inuyasha "Is the middle child Inuyasha. And lastly that is Miroku." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome "Well do you ladies want to show uis were we are sleeping. " he asked

"Sure" They all said.

* * *

**Well thats it.. Sorry for updating late i got busy with school.I plan to have the next chapter when i can...PLS Review.. OHH and i still am taking in new character and i need names for the girls parents.**


	3. Chap 2:Getting to now the other part 1

**Chapter two: Getting to know the other**

**Author note: Disclamer: I dont now own inuyasha and co.**

**P.S I am sorry I did not post Monday I am having writers block and my teachers are being mean giving me projects that I have to do. So I have had not time what so ever. Sorrryyy :l**

**Part one: Kagome and Sesshomaru**

* * *

Kagome was the first to speak up. "Sesshomaru, since you are my soon-to-be mate. You will be following me to our staying area." She said coldly, while turning and walking away. Sesshomaru just followed behind Kagome. As they turned a corner he wanted to start a conversation with her.

"So Kagome, how has it been. I mean its been, what, 8 years since we have last why are you so cold now. I remember when you were carefree. What happened to you?" He asked her, while he grabbed her hand and entwined there fingers.

"Well one Sesshy, it has been over 9 years. But I became cold two years after i had to start doing my princess duties with my sisters..."Kagome told him to whole storie about why she had to become cold "...But i am only cold when i need to be." She finished her story. Just as they were coming to the door.

"Wow, your life seems like it was harder then mine." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay well this is our room for now." Kagome said opening the door with her free hand. "come on i will show you were everything is." Pulling him in the room. "Okay to the left is our dojo, then the door to the right is the hot springs. Which is split into two. One for us and one for my sister and your brother. straight ahead there are two doors. The one on the left is ours and the one on the right it Kikyo's and Inuyasha's. Don't worrier they are sound proof so they don't hear us while we are doing our thing." She said as she pulled Sesshomaru to their room. Once she opened the door and had it closed. Sesshomaru had Kagome pined to the wall.

"Can we mate now?" he asked."I mean we have been waiting for years." he added. They had been waiting for almost 8 years. They had promised that they would mate when they were old enough.

"Let me guess your beast has been going crazy and has been waiting to do this?" She asked. Her beast has been doing the same.

"How did you know?" He asked and kinda answered, While he was kissing her neck. She was tilting her neck to the side so he had more room.

"Well mister mine has been doing the same." She said. "But Sesshy we can't do this right now. Maybe tonight. Can you wait that long?" She asked as she tried to push him away. But he was not moving.

"I can wait till then." He said as he kissed on the lips. Then walked to that bed and sat down. "So where do i unpack my things." He asked.

"Over there in the closet." She said pointing to the closet on the other side of the room. As he was unpacking. Kagome walked in and got out a red fighting outfit, and changed.

*****Shessy Prov*****

While she was changing i was putting my cloths away. Then when she step out of the screen I dropped the cloths that i was holding. She was wearing tight red top that covered her arms and stop right before her belly button. Then her bottom was a short mini skirt that hugged to her legs.

"Well are you trying to get me to mate you right now?" I asked as i walked up to her and rested my hands on her pack and pulled her into a kiss.

When i pulled away you could hear her whimper. "Whats wrong my dear."

"You pulled away that is what is wrong."She answered. Then walked out of the closet and followed after her. I watch as she picked up her sword and turn towards me. "Well would you like to come train with me?" She asked.

"Yes i would but I will meet you there." I said as I walked back to the closet and picked up I what I dropped. By that time I had heard her walk out of the door. So I hurried to but the rest on my things away.

When i walked in to te dojo i say her fightig with her teacher. She was so graceful while she was fighting. "Is that the best you have Sensi?" I heard he ask.

*****Kags Prov*****

While i was fighting with my Sensi I heard him come in. But i tryed to pay no mind to it and focuse on my fight. "Is that to best you have for me teach?" I asked.

After i asked that he started to get more agessive of his hits. For once he hit me and i could not use my right arm. I went down on one knee and put a barrier so i could heal my arm. So i put down my sword and used my miko power to stop the bleeding and heal my arm.

I knew that Sesshomaru was mad so when he got up and walked over to the teacher and started to fight him in no time he had the teacher on his back with the blade at his neck.

"Okay i think that is enough for today." I said as I got up and started to walk out off the room. When I felt strong arms lift me up and carrie me to the Hot springs.

"Once we got there Sesshomaru got undressed and sat in the water. "Are you gonna join me?" He asked. So I got undressed and sat in his lap. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzled my neck.

Can I mark you as mine" He asked and I shock my head yes. So he did. He went down to were my shoulder meet my neck and bite down leaving a cresent moon in the bite marks place. I turned.

"Now can I mark you as mine?" I asked him.

"Yes you may do you now where?" He asked like I was a baby.

"Yes I do thank you." So I did. I marked him and my bite mark left a star with an arrow behind it. Proving that I was princess and a powerful miko. Then we just sat there like that for a while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please reveiw or I will not post the next chapter. HEHE. I am still taking characters. So feel free to email that to me at or . So please feel free to email me. :)**

**Triva: Reveiw to answer. The first 5 is from the anime/manga the last 5 are from my story. :)**

**1) How does Kagome Break the Shikon no Tama?**

**2) What does inuyasha want it for?**

**3) What is wrong with Miroku (List 3 if not more)?**

**4)Why does Sango attack Inuyasha?**

**5) What happened to Shippos parents?**

**(From my story now.. )**

**6) What is Kagome and Kikyo?**

**7) How do people tell them apart?(Them as in Kikyo and Kagome)**

**8)What is The sisters swords names?**

**9)Who does Kikyo and Sango get to mate?**

**10) When was the last time that Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed/say "I love you"?**

**Don't forget to review...(:**


	4. Chap 3: Getting to now the other part 2

**Chapter three: Getting to know the other**

**Author note: Disclamer: I dont now own inuyasha and co.**

**Part one: Sango and Miroku**

* * *

Sango was the second to speak up. "Alright come on Miroku." Sango said walking away. With him behind her.

Sango was enjoying the queit and the not talking but it did not last to long because he had to try and start a conversation with him. "So Sango, Your the youngest of of the your two sister."

"Yup thats right." She said.

"So you dont talk much do you?" He asked.

"No not really. Why does it bother you?" She asked smirking and turning down a long hallway. "Oh that door right their leads to Sesshomaru and Kagomes room, also Kikyo and Inuyasha room." She said, then walked down to their door. "This is our room." She said opening to door.

Sango opened the door to their room and told him that the sorings was on the left and the dojo was on the left. Then she walked him to room.

**Miroku pov.**

"So where do i put my things for the time being?" I asked her. She simply said follow me, and walked to the closet.

"Your stuff goes on the left and my stuff is on the right." She said and I nodded. She sat down as i put my things away neatly.

"So sango whens did you start to become cold and distant from me. Now it seems as thought you have a stick up your ass. What happen to the Sango that was all happy and playfull?" I asked she just droped her head.

"It happen the dat after you guys left. I was told that i was at the age that i had to grow up. That i need to start acting like a princess and not a five year old." She said. "Thats when I started to act like my sister. That happen to all of use. But they learned to act like princess befor i did." She said, while i finshed putting my things away. But i am happy that i get to mate with you Miroku, even if you are a henti. I am glad you are the one i get to mate." At this i froze,I was unable to move.

'Does this mean that she still loves me?' he thought but did not now that he said it aloud, Well loud enought for her to hear.

"Yes Miroku that means that i still love you." Sango said walking up to him adn laying her head on my chest. "Miroku do you still love me afte the past 4 years?" Sango asked me. I leaned down and kissed her gently and wraped my arms around her waist.I pulled her closer to me and she wraped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away and you could hear her whimper, "Yes i love you my sweet Sango." Was all i said before she lead into the room and she jumped on the the bed and i followed her.

**End Miroku pov.**

When Miroku got on the bed they start to make out. Sango was in the bottom Miroku was on the top.

"Miroku mate with me now please."

Sango are you sure? I mean lets wait thill the next full moon. Is that okay my love?" Miroku asked.

Sango just looked at him. 'That is four days away. I wonder why he wants to wait.' Sango tought to her self. "Yeah thats fine wil me I guess but why do you want to wait four days?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at her like she had three heads. "Don't you remember?" He asked her.

Sango had to think for a minute. 'New moon, New moon, New moon.' That what was running through his head. 'THAT IT.' She screamed in her head. "That the night that we meet." Sango said she was proud that she remembered that.

"Yup that right. So what do you say?" He asked her.

"I say that if fine but we must bath, we are having dinner with every one." Sango said as they got up and walked to the hot springs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed. Please reveiw because if i dont get 6 reviews on this chapter i am posting another chapter. HEHE I am still taking characters. So feel free to email that to me. I would love to see what you guys can come up with..;) See you next time on Whats Whats This? I mean it if you dont review i am not posting...:0**


	5. Chap 4: Getting to now the other part 3

**Sorry I have not updated for a while I was hoping that I would have more people reviewing. Well I guess I was wrong. Well thank you to the people that do take their time to review I really appreciate it.**

Ohh and one more thing the nick names I use. You should be able to figure out who I am talking about if not then I will tell you.

Miro—Miroku

Inu—Inuyasha

Maru—Sesshomaru

"Blah" Taking

_'blah' Thoughts_

**~*~beach~*~ Scene change**

**_Kikyo telepathic talk with Kagome _**

**Kagome telepathic talk with Kikyo**

(Blahhh) author notes

Part three

Kikyo and Inuyasha

* * *

Kikyo watch as the others left. She then in turn left and headed to her room, with Inuyasha

behind her. _'I can't believe I have to mate with this thing. My parents know what he did to me_

_and they still make him my-mate-to-be. I hate this.' _She thought as she kept on walking. Then

she remembered what happen that day. It was her and her sisters tenth birthday….

~*~Flashback~*~

Kikyo and Kagome were walking around the ballroom on their tenth birthday. They were looking for their boyfriends. They were wearing the same style of dress but in a different color. Kagome had a blue dress and Kikyo have a red dress. When they saw that Miroku and he had to know where they were.

"Hey Miro have you have you seen Inu and Maru around have you." They asked at the same time. That got on every one nerves because they would either finishes each other sentence or thought and talk at the same time, saying the same thing.

"You guys really need to stop that." Miro said while looking around.

"Stop what Miro?" They said together again.

"Talking at the same time." Miroku said as he paused from his looking. "Ohh and Maru is over their bye the window and I think Inu went outside." He said. He watches then looks at each other and start talking.

"Okay I will go to Maru" Kagome started "and I will go find Inu." Kikyo finished. "And I will go find Inu." Kikyo finished. "Ohh and Miro it's not our fault we think alike" They said before going their separate ways.

Kikyo walked outside to see if she could go find her boyfriend. She kept calling his name till she heard something in the bush behind her. So she went to see what it was. When she looked over the bush she saw something she hopes that she would never have to see. Their sitting on her boyfriend kissing him was he best friend, Yura of the hair. "Inu...yasha..." Kikyo said as she watches Inuyasha shove Yura off of him.

"Kikyo it's not what it looks like." He tried to get to her but she just pushed him away and ran to Kagome and Sesshomaru. Who when she told them what happened Sesshomaru went out there and beat his bother to a pulp and killed Yura. With the girls telling him he could.

~*~End Flashback~*~

While they were walking Inuyasha was talking. "Do you ever shut up?" She asked coldly and dryly.

Inuyasha looked at her when she spoke. _'When did she become do cold and emotionless' _He wondered. _'I wonder if she is still made about what Yura did… Yeah that has to be it.' _He though. So he decides that he would find out if she was or was not. "Ummmm…..Kikyo are you still mad at Yura and I?" He asked her.

She stops walking and looked at him. Her eyes were turning pink. (Yes her eyes turn pink and not red. That is because she is a miko and a demon.)"What do YOU think?"She half yelled half stated.

Inuyasha and the maids that were walking all stopped what they were doing and looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand stepped back to give her some room. Then he looked at the maids. "Keep walking there is nothing to see here." He said to them and they left to do whatever they were supposed to do.

"You know what DON'T even answer that. I will DO it for YOU. So the answer to that question is HELL YES I am mad at you." Kikyo yelled at him. But then her mother ended up coming from around a corner and saw what was happening. She ran up to be beside Inuyasha and looked at Kikyo.

"KIKYO calm down this instant." Yukino (Their mother. Thanks you to princess of the western lands) said to her daughter in a demanding voice.

When Kikyo heard this she snapped. "No I will not calm down. It's all you and father fault that he is here and I have to mate with him." Kikyo said but out of now where she passed out. Inuyasha ran up a caught her so she did not hit the ground.

"Inuyasha..." Yukino started. "I think it is time you told her what really happened that night." She said before looking at Yukino.

"I think your right." He said "Thanks for everything you have did for me." He said as he said good bye and walked into Kagome and Kikyo sitting area and over to their room. He opens the door and set her down on the bed and covered her up. Then he walked over to his bags and picked them. Walked over to the closet and started to put his things away.

~*~30 Minutes later~*~

Kikyo woke up and noticed she was in her bed. She looked around and saw Inuyasha on the other side of her room. _'He's talking to himself' _She thought. "Inuyasha..." She said that made him jump to his feet. "Can you hand me my red brush."

He looked at her and nodded before walking over to her dresser and got it for her. He walked over to her and handed it to her. She thanked him and started to brush her tail.

"Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha said as she kept on brushing her tail. She did shack her head, so she took that as his go ahead. "About that night with Yura. It was not what it looked like she pulled me outside and forced herself on me. I love you Kikyo and I always will.

* * *

**Ohhhh. Cliffyyy.. So how will Kikyo take that? I now do you… Tell me what you think…..Sorry I took so long I have been having writers block. Between school and work I have a hard time getting on here to post my chapter so I will work harder on them I promise… **


	6. Chap 5: preparations

Ohh and one more thing the nick names I use. You should be able to figure out who I am talking about, and if not then I will tell you.

I would like to thank _**princess of the western lands** _for the names for the girls mother and fathe_r **Rukimaru-father Yukino-Mother**_

Nick Names: I will not use them allot.

Miro—Miroku

Inu—Inuyasha

Maru—Sesshomaru

"Blah" Taking

_'blah' Thoughts_

**~*~beach~*~ Scene change**

_**^blahh^-Kikyo telepathic talk with Kagome **_

**^blahh^-Kagome telepathic talk with Kikyo**

**(Blahhh)- Author notes**

Chapter 4: Preparations

* * *

**Last time:**

"Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha said as she kept on brushing her tail. She did shack her head, so she took that as his go ahead. "About that night with Yura. It was not what it looked like she pulled me outside and forced herself on me. I love you Kikyo and I always will.

**This time:**

"So do you understand now?" Inuyasha asked. Looking at Kikyo, she had a few tears falling down her face.

_'Is that what really happened that night that i found him in the bushes with that girl?'_ She thought to herself. "Yes i forgive you but you ever do that again i will not forgive you so easy, Okay?" She asked him. She pulled up er sleeve to her shirt and wiped away her tears.

"Yes i understand. Oh one more thing. Kikyo..." He stop to look at her. "...Will you wear my mark?" He asked her . He kinda lowered his as he asked so that he was looking at the ground and not her.

This surprised her just a little. She was not expecting this to happen but she has been waiting forever to ask that question. "Inuyasha can you look at me?" She asked as she watched him raise his head and look her in the eyes. "I would love you wear your mark. But will you wear mine?" She asked as she saw the happiness in his eye.

"Yes, Kikyo i will wear your mark." Inuyasha said as he lowered his head to her neck. She tilted her head slowly to the side to give him more room. "Are you ready?" He asked, he knew that it was was going to hurt her. When he heard her say yes, he started to lick where he was going to put his mark. After a minute her bite down on her hard. He heard her whimper in pain when he put his fans in her neck. When her pulled out he started to lick that spot again.

Kikyo did the same thing. Then left too get ready for dinner.

** ~*~ Dinner Time~*~**

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rukimaru and Yukino were at the dinner table all talking about Kikyo and Inuyasha becoming mates and throwing a party for them, while eating dinner. They were sitting in this order. Rukimaru at the head to his right was Yukino then Kagome and Sesshomaru, next to him was Sango. To Rukimaru left was an empty seat then, Kikyo and Inuyasha then lastly Miroku.

"The party will be tomorrow. You all will be present in front of all the lords and their ladies as new courted couple. Know what the males will wear something that you would to any other important event. But ladies, meaning Kagome and Kikyo I know how much you two like to dress the same. ." Rukimaru said before her was interupted by is twin girls.

"No we don't" They said in unison, crossing their arms over their chest and turn their heads away from the table.

"Really you two are matching right now. Are you not?" Their father said trying to make a point.

"We are matching our colors are totally different" They said glaring at their father.

"But is in not the same type of outfit?"

"Yes" they said in a hushed tone.

"Alright then, back to what i was saying." he said turning to look at the whole table. " Your mother and i have picked out what you will be wear on will not see them till tomorrow. Sango you and Miroku will help set everything up tonight. Due to the fact that their is allot to be down. Also Kagome I want you and Sesshomaru to be at the front gate is one hour to great the lords and ladies. Unserstand?" He asked looking over at the two of them While they nodded their heads."Okay then, Kikyo, Inuyasha i want to speak to you in my study in half on hour. You are okay to leave and go do what you have to do." Rukimaru said as he left the dinning area.

They all left to do what they had to do then went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry i have not updated in a while i am having readers block, Summer work for honers and work...This should be fun...Also sorry this is a short chapter i will try and make then longer. And yes Koga will be in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6: The ball and Kogas plans

**Rukimaru-father Yukino-Mother**

**"Blah" Taking**

**'blah' Thoughts**

**~*~beach~*~ Scene change**

**^blahh^-Kikyo telepathic talk with Kagome**

**^blahh^-Kagome telepathic talk with Kikyo**

**(Blahhh)- Author notes**

**Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha or the girls parents...sorry i did not do it in the last chapter i forgot...:)**

**Chapter 5: Koga and his plan**

* * *

**Last time:**

"Alright then, back to what i was saying." he said turning to look at the whole table. " Your mother and i have picked out what you will be wear on will not see them till tomorrow. Sango you and Miroku will help set everything up tonight. Due to the fact that their is allot to be down. Also Kagome I want you and Sesshomaru to be at the front gate is one hour to great the lords and ladies. Unserstand?" He asked looking over at the two of them While they nodded their heads."Okay then, Kikyo, Inuyasha i want to speak to you in my study in half on hour. You are okay to leave and go do what you have to do." Rukimaru said as he left the dinning area.

They all left to do what they had to do then went to bed.

**This time:**

When mornig came around evey was up and starting to get every thing ready. Kagome and Sesshomar where at the front gate welcome those that did not come last night. Kikyo and Inuyasha where some where hidding from Rukimaru and Yukino. Sango and Miroku were in the castle working on the decorations with the maids.

**~*~ With Sesshomaru and Kagome~*~**

They have been standing there all for a little over and hour welcoming the minor lords and there ladies. Sesshomaru was wear his normal outfit, wich constited of the colors, whith, and gold. He also had his family symble on his back along with his forhead, The cresent moon was in a blue color so i match the one he had on his forhead. With his sowrds at his side. But had not chest plate. Kagome was wearing a pink kamono with a white obi. On the back of the komono had her family symbel. Which was a blue star with a full moon behind it. It was also the same symbel she had on her forhead. Some of them brought the childern, must did not. Off in the distance you could see the lord and the lady of the Eastern lands, with there son. When they reach the gate you could see that their son was not to happy.

"Welcome to the northern lands, Lord Urufu, Lady Hana, and Prince Kago it is a pleasure to see you here. Thank you for coming." Kagome said giving a small bow. Lord Urufu smiled.

Lord Urufu was a wolf youki along with his wife. He had a similar outfit, but his was had the colors of different shades of brown. he did not have his family marking on his back of his outfit. He had long dark brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail and dark brown eyes. His tail match the color of his hair. His mate was wear a white kimono with a wolf that looked to be running on the bottom of it. With her red hair that was flowing down her back, she did not like to have her hair tied up and brownish red eyes. Her tail match her eyes. Koga wore what he would normaly wear and that was his fur clothing. he had his hair in a high pony tail. but his hair was not that long.

"Please follow this maid to your rooms, and i hope you enjoy you time here." Sesshomaru stated. He did not like that family at all.

Next to arrive was who was currently running the Southern lands till Miroku can take the thrown. He was a bird demon. He was also wearign a similar outfit to sesshomar but his had wing on the back and was plan white. His red hair was done in a low style. He wings where folded in do you could only see the black outerside to them. His mate was not with him due to the fact she is with child and did not want her to travel.

"Welcome lord Tori." Kagome said she she and sesshomaru showed there respects by bowing to him.

"Thank you for having me. So how is the future lord holding up?" he asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"He should be ready to take the thrown in a few mouths. Thank you for watching the lands for him. You have been a good Lord." Sesshomaru answered.

"If you would follow one of the maids she will take you to the room you will be staying in." Kagome said waving to one of the maid to take him to his room.

The final lord to show up was Sesshomaru father and his mate, Izayoi.

InuTaisho Was wearing the same outfit as Sesshomuro but he had his armer on. and his tail was over his left shoulder with his arm around Izayoi. Izayoi was wear a white yukata with pink and red sakura flowers on it. She also had a pink obi to go with it. she bowed to the two of them. **(If you wish to see the yukata she is wear the link is on my profile.)**

"Welcome to the Western lands, Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi. I am very glad that you could come. " Kagome said bowing to them in return. Sesshomaru also welcome them.

"Please Kagome dont be so formal with us. We are family their is no need." Izayoi said.

"Welcome okaa-san and Otou-san, it is a pleasure to see you so soon." Sesshomaru said.

"Well if you would follow the maid she will take you to your room." Kagome said.

When they were out of site. Kagome turn to the senshi to tell him to close the gate, and that should be every one. Then she turned to Sesshomaru and asked if he wanted to go train. He thought that was a good idea and they were off to the dojo. After about an hour of training they left to get ready for the ball.

**~*~ With Sango and Miroku~*~**

Sango was just getting finish with the decorations, when Miroku walked in with the broom and the mop. He walked over to the maid that was picking up pieces of glass that Sango dropped. "Please move so i can finish picking up the glass." He said as he set the mop against the wall.

"But i cant let you do that. It is my job to clean up after milady." She said as she looked at him.

"Yes. But she is my mate-to-be, also you have done enough so please go take the rest of the day off." He told her as he helped her up and pushed her out the door saying every thing will be fine. Then went to clean and finish cleaning. While Sango helped him clean it up. After about an hour they left to get ready.

**~*~At the ball~*~**

Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were all waiting behind the huge doors. They had to wait to be announced at the ball before they could enter the ball. It was part of there tradition. The girls mother and father were giving a speech that last about 5 minutes. After that time they had started to announce the kids.

"Now i wish for you all to meet my three lovely girls and there mates. My first born and her mate, Princess Kikyo and Prince Inuyasha, Second son born of the western land lords." He said as the door opened to see Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Princess Kikyo and Prince Inuyasha will be ruling over there lands. I am sure that they will do a lovely job." He said as Kikyo and Inuyasha walked down the stairs and waited at the bottom for the others. "Next is my Second born, twin to Princess Kikyo, Princess Kagome and her mate, Prince Sesshomaru, first born of the western land lord." The doors open again to let you see Kagome and Sesshomaru. "These two will take over the Western lands, when the lord and lady are ready to hand them over." He said, then watch the two walk down and stop in front of Kikyo and Inuyasha. "And Lastly, My third born, Princess Sango and he mate, Princess Miroku of the future lord of the Southern lands." The door opened for the to see Sango and Miroku. "They will be ruling the Southern lands as soon as soon as he is mated." With that said they walked down to the others, while their dad keep talking.

**~*~ other side of the room an hour later~*~**

'Don't you worry they will be mine soon.' Koga thought as he was putting his plan in action.

Koga walked over to the punch and got a tray. He putt enough cups full of punch on the tray. Then he added a little pit of sleeping power to each one. He picked up the try and walked over to the thr girls that were dancing and offered them each a cup. The girl took one not paying attentions to what they were doing. In the next five minutes the lights went out and Koga walked over to the sleeping Kagome and Sango. He picked them up and left the area as fast as he could.

When the light came back on every one was looking around intill they heard a scream. "Princess Kagome and Princess Sango are gone!" Kikyo screamed. As she started to break down crying.

* * *

**Translations:**

**okaa-san: mother**

**Otou-san: father**

**Senshi: soldier**

**yukata: summer kimono**

**Obi: Sash**

**What will happen next time? R&R or no new chapter.**


	8. Important message

Inportant message. Story is being rewriten and will not be conutioned till futher notice.

I dont like the way this is turning out. It will take some time but will rewriten as a new story. The title will also change. The plot will stay the same. I just think that i could do better on this story.

It will most likely not be up till about a month or so in the school year. So before november it should be up.

I also like to let you know that i will be working on newer chapters to the story before i post the fist couple (1-3).

Thank you to the people that added this as a fav. and reviewed. I hope you will like the new story just a little bit better.


	9. Super Dupper Important Notice

OMG I completely forgot about this story... So im going to be adding to my other account and ima keep writing it. Omg im am sooooo sorryyyy...

also im going to try to get every thing fixed and better...

Look for the account: ShugoCharaAmu123


End file.
